my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Isuzu Aobare
Isuzu Aobare (青バレー五十鈴 Aobarē Isuzu) also known as Homusuzu (火産ゞ Ho-musuzu) is a vigilante hero. Personality Isuzu is a cunning, intelligent person, easily shown when she was recommended to join the highly prestigious college where Fengzhi studied. Isuzu is shown to be a fearless, playful and energetic individual who enjoys her social life. This is a facade, as she is scared of frightening her close friends of how she really behaves. She has a soft side she has towards her adoptive brother and her friends, as she does not want to scare away those that close to her and always try to act cheerful and happy. She will never hesitate to protect those she considers "family", composed of the closest friends she has. When she was a Yakuza of the Eight Precepts of Death, Isuzu took on the guise a ruthless savage who didn't hesitate to attack innocent people for anything she was ordered to rob or houses that she would burgle. She then realised that her evil behavior and villainous qualities were true colors of hers as she struggled to hold back from brutalising them sadistically. She soon backed out of the criminal industry, albeit with some hesitation, dropping her fake identity and left to study as she was aware that her actions harmed people. Isuzu then bore guilt for harming innocent people, and adopted an alter ego to repent for her wrongdoings. As a vigilante hero, she would stalk down villains she could deal with and kill them, burning their bodies into ashes in secret and stealing any belongings they had. Isuzu also has firm beliefs that her hostile tendencies can be taken out on villains. Her methods of helping society can only be described as cruel and monstrous, but seems to work efficiently. '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' History Isuzu was born in Nagoya, Japan. Her father was a villain who could breathe fire, and he forced Isuzu to do his bidding, or else she won't be allowed any pocket money to sustain her family, as a result, Isuzu became a criminal under a different identity and took on her father's villain name when he died, she proved to be an excellent gangster, as her Quirk allowed people to be frozen from heat being drawn out of them and making them vulnerable to theft. Over time, she started to gain more traits of an actual villain, becoming more apathetic towards her victims over time as she started to carry knives to rob people in the open even when not ordered to, gaining a thrill from stealing jewelry money from innocent people, she started to regard being a criminal as being fun. When she was offered a raise in pay for taking missions to actually kill people, she accepted, albeit hesitating. She broke into houses, stealing anything that the owners had and sometimes even killed the home owners. Eventually one of the targets was her own mother, and as she was isolated from her for so long, she did not recognise her and just burnt her into ashes without taking a moment to look at her face, believing that she was just a target. Isuzu then came to regret this so much that she completely left the crime industry out of guilt and feeling remorse for the innocent people she burgled, robbed, attacked, or killed. She was permanently marked with guilt and a hatred that grew to the point where she chose to become a vigilante hero, under the name "Homusuzu", after her own name and the god of fire in Shinto religion, Ho-musubi. She thought that villains lacked the ability to empathise and reason once they fell too deep into the crime industry, and deserve to perish without question. She adopted a disguise by covering her entire body with scorching heat and flames, and then ruthlessly pursuing the villains that betrayed her with concentrated explosions. People near the incident of the slaughtering saw the building being rapidly bombarded, completely killing the people inside. Every night since that incident, she would go killing villains, and her cruelty ironically nurtured by villains themselves struck fear into them before their deaths. After this incident, she tried to get into a school to get a normal life, while still maintaining her secret identity as a vigilante hero, and succeeded, coincidentally, she got into the same school as a hero named Fengzhi, the infamous prodigy hero and even came to share a dorm with him. Fengzhi however, eventually learned of the fact that she was a vigilante hero and berated her for volunteering to do so. This distanced them apart from the moment they met. As a "hero", her alter-ego name Homusuzu became famous for killing hundreds of villains in the span of a month. Her methods of hunting these villains were very well-planned, no one could tell which villain would she hunt down next, and they seemed to completely vanish overnight. People would report sightings of a mysterious ball of flames ruthlessly pursuing a villain and then engulfing them and disappearing. Over time, people came to fear the name Homusuzu and respect it, and crime rate was reduced. The noticeable drop of people volunteering to become villains was caused from the fear of Homusuzu. Despite Fengzhi knowing that Isuzu was a vigilante hero, he did not know that she was actually Homusuzu, believing that she was merely a vigilante volunteering to defeat villains in secret. Powers and Abilities A vigilante hero who was originally trained by ruthless and powerful villains, her fighting style is considerably more zealous than most other heroes. Being trained since she was only 3 years old has resulted in her having a lot more combat experience and knowledge than most other heroes. She is a master of various weapons, intuitively knowing how to use a weapon thanks to her very general knowledge. In combat, she is brutal and troublesome to deal with, even when paired against experienced combatants. Isuzu's Stats Category:KlartraumSprites Category:Quirk Users Category:Females